A dark past
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: 2D is haunted by memories of his childhood when he's invited to a family reunion and meets the man who molested him as a child...Chapter five REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

_12 year old Stu was watching movies,** Zombie** movies. He loved Dawn of the Dead, out f all of them. His uncle Paul, from his father's side of the family, had given that movie to him on his birthday._

"_Ah, how's my little Stu doing?" His uncle had just entered the room. "Watching Dawn of the Dead eh?"_

"_Uh huh", replied Stu without looking up, his eyeballs peeled to the screen with enjoyment._

"_That's my boy", Paul clapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I take a seat?" "Yeah sure", shrugged the oblivious Stu. His uncle joined him on the couch and sat close to his nephew._

"_Yeh scared Stu?" Teased his uncle, after minutes into the movie…_

"_No way", boasted the boy still not taking his eyes off the telly. "I'm not scared of anyfing"._

"_Well I am", Paul said in an unusually soft voice. "Those things easily frighten me". Stu felt suddenly aware of his uncle's hand over his shoulder. Something about the contact felt…strange to him, it's not like Paul had never put a protective arm around him before like when they were kidding around and such but…when they were alone in a room, that's when things began to feel uncomfortable for the boy._

"_Stuart", his uncle's voice was in his ear. "Can you protect me from the zombies?"_

_Stu tried to focus on the movie doing his best on being afraid of the monsters in the screen, but his shivering, his fear…came from a monster that **wasn't **make- believe._

"_Stu…" His body stiffened at the contact going under his shorts. "Protect me please". He tried calling for help, but no sound was coming out._

The alarm clock rang, the noise loud enough to wake up the singer who had been wrestling in his bed sheets muttering, "No…stop. Stop! Leave me alone, STOP!!"

He shot up realizing that he was back in his room again, not as a little boy, but as a man. He panted furiously, dripping in sweat till he had enough energy to lift his hand over the snooze button.

He had been dreaming again…but it was not nightmare. He had revisited one of his worst childhood memories in his sleep…of a monster.

"2D", Noodle barged into the room, waving her guitar in her hands, "Murdoc call practice!" The little ten year old was cheerful with coming in to wake up her favorite lead singer but when she opened her eyes, she found the singer still in bed, panting heavily with swollen dark eyes, fists trembling at his sides.

"2D...what wrong?" She asked, soft in concern as he tried to hold back a few painful sobs. "Can...can I have a hug?" he croaked, tears finally streaming down, "I had a bad dream".

Noodle nodded. As much as she did not want to upset Murdoc, 2D in this emotional state was more important than their mastermind's complaint.

She put the guitar down on the chair, jumped on the bed and gave 2D the hug he deserved so badly.

"Don't be sad 2D..." she whispered, comforting the broken singer, "Be happy again".

2D hugged her tight, returning her embrace and doing his best to forget that horrible dream.

_"Protect me Stu..."_

The memory alone still burns...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shout, shout, let it all out**_

_These are the things I can do without come on_

_I'm talking to you come on_

_Tears For Fears, **Shout**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Gorillaz or any of the songs Damon and Jamie do. Ah, Damon he turned 39 on Friday can you believe it!! He's a Pisces like me!! _

_So is Drew Barrymore and Carrie Underwood, they're Pisces too!! Not that I'm happy for Carrie since I'm not a Country fan, not much but oh well it's a time to celebrate now…hopefully you'll like this chapter._

_Ch 2

* * *

_

"_Mum!"_

_His mother was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She looked up when he came in. "What is it Stuart?" She was drying her hands with a dish towel. Stu suddenly burst into tears then pulled back his sleeves to show his mom the fresh Indian burns._

"_Who did this?" demanded Rachel after examining the wounds. "K-kids at school", he sniffled. His lip was trembling. "They w-wouldn't let me through the gate and…and…they took my lunch money!"_

"_It's alright Stuart", she soothed, wrapping her son in a protective hug. "They **won't** get away with this". He heard the dark anger in her tone which frightened him. If she can get angry at a couple of school bullies for harassing him, imagine what she'd do if she found out about…Paul._

- -

"Paul…" 2D's eyes were on his uncle in an old picture taken years ago, back when he was just a boy. He found it after skimming through an old family album after receiving a call from his father David earlier about a family reunion at Crawley New Town…his old home.

"Dad", he shifted a little. "It's not that I don't want teh go but…"

"_Stu"_, his father was stern. "_This is the third time you'll be skipping out on us and I won't let you miss it again"._

"But dad –"

"_I know you're busy with your band but that's no excuse. Your family misses you, including your mother. She's been worried sick ever since that shady bloke back at the shop nearly killed yeh"._

2D flinched with guilt. _"It shouldn't be an obligation"._

"It's not!" snapped 2D, forgetting to lower his voice. The band was in the other room waiting for him, probably listening in for all he knew. "But I can't just leave on short notice", he hissed, cupping his hand around the mouthpiece. "That Murdoc's got a bit of an ego yeh know".

"_Well bring them along with you if you have to"_, said the impatient David (Tuss) Pot. 2D sighed. He knew all too well he wasn't going to win this time. "I'll be there", he moaned. He hung up the receiver without a word of goodbye.

Damn it. Why did he always turn into jelly around his old man like that? They weren't in the same room and his father managed to cut him down with the old guilt trip shovel. He couldn't even tell his father what was really bothering him. Why he was really skipping out on family reunions since running into Murdoc.

Well it was more like Murdoc's car running into him, but that was beside the point.

"Why should we go to your bloody reunion?" spat Murdoc, after 2D came in and told them the news. "We're not related".

"Please Murdoc", 2D massaged his temple. He could feel a headache coming up from thinking too much. "It means a lot to my father and I don't want to disappoint them again".

"Give me one good reason why I should even listen to you face ache?"

2D coughed. "We got satellite".

Murdoc leered. "You'll have teh do better than that dull-face". The singer pulled an exaggerated expression. "My next door neighbor has a crush on you". That wasn't true. She couldn't stand the obnoxious dirty minded bassist but 2D was desperate. As much as he didn't want to go, he couldn't bear to hurt his parents again.

Fortunately the fib worked. Murdoc lashed a cocky grin. "Course she does". He thought of himself as a ladies man which annoyed the rest of the members because he won't let them forget it.

Murdoc stood up from his chair. "Alright I'm in".

"But _you're_ driving", he added and gave 2D a jab in the ribs with the car keys. "We leave first thing", he added nonchalantly. "I want to get there before nightfall".

"Whatever you say Face ache", cackled the Sadist and left the room.

- -

Everything was set. The Gorillaz were packed and ready to go to New Crawley. Noodle was certainly enjoying it. She loved road trips. The whole car ride she was in the back with Russel singing happy songs in Japanese and in English now and then. "Punch buggy blue!" she cried and punched Murdoc on the arm. "Noodle!" he glared at her from the front seat. "Can't you play a game that doesn't involve me being the punch bag?"

"She's just having fun", 2D said. After all, the girl was only ten. "Noodle…try not teh distract me okay I really need to concentrate. Please play a quieter game for me okay?"

"Okay", cheered Noodle. 2D smiled at her from the rearview mirror.

While Noodle played 'I spy', 2D was focusing on the roads and the signs. "Okay…turn here".

- -

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No Stu", his mother looked at him from the driver's mirror. "It'll be a few more minutes till we get there"._

"_Do I have to go?" whined the boy. "I don't want to stay at Cousin Dave's house"._

"_Oh?" His mother arched an eyebrow. "Why's that?"_

"_Because…because he keeps saying 'I'm Gay' and 'Stuart Fusspot' and won't stop making fun of my hair!" _

"_Oh Stuart you'll be fine", promised his mother. "And Uncle Paul will be there too in case he goes out of line". Stu's stomach dropped. "Y-yeh mean…he's coming too?" _

"_Of course he is", Rachel said. "You love your uncle don't you?" _

"_Uh…yeah", he said. The answer came a little slow when he said it though his mother probably though he was slurring from the medication. However that was **not** the reason his head was hurting right now. _

_- -_

2D stopped the car engine after he parked.

"We're here already?" Russel looked around after Noodle won her third game of Go fish. "I guess time flies".

"Yeah", deadpanned the singer staring at the old house. That familiar old house…one that grew fresh deep within his mind. "Time _does_ fly".

He was home.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Not the best way to end it, but I felt like updating. I felt like I haven't done that in a long time...well hope you liked it so far because the next chapter there'll be a few more flashbacks and Murdoc flirting and meeting 2D's family so stick around another chapter will come!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, Jaime Hewlett and Damon Albarn do_

_He's on, he's on, he's on it_

_He's on, he's on, he's on it_

_He's on, he's on, he's on it_

_He's on, he's on, he's on it_

**Beetlebum **–_**Blur**_

And Damon's an Aries not a Pisces, my bad…XP Oh well his birthday's on the same month that's all that matters…now on with the story, _la cuenta!

* * *

_

"_Hey Stu, wasn't that fun", asked his uncle after they stepped out of the closet in his bedroom. "Yeah it…it was", said Stu distractedly, fixing his shirt up a bit. "It was…fun". He didn't know how to feel exactly about the whole thing. What they did in there…was not what 12 year old Stu-Pot would call fun. It felt strange and…dirty even._

"_Now…you're not gonna tell anyone what we were doing right?" Paul said, bending down to meet Stu's eyes and gently taking his hand. "This is our secret okay?"_

"_O…kay", said Stu blinking uncertainly. He was looking down at the floor rather than him. His uncle smiled. "Good boy", he gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Let's go meet your mum downstairs"._

_He clapped his nephew on the shoulders; the boy wincing as he did this, and taking his hand led him out the door. Stu never felt so hollow in all his life, he just wanted to cry. But he couldn't. No tears would come; no sob escaped his throat while it happened. So why did he feel so…numb inside. Can't his mother see that, doesn't she have any idea what her brother-in-law's been doing behind her back whenever they were alone in a room together? Of couldn't she didn't, No one ever listens to him, not Stupid Fusspot as Dave the Dip would dub him. His own father probably wouldn't believe him; he's so fond of his older brother and very protective. He'd hate to see it all go away if they knew that…_

"Mum it's good to see yeh", 2D greeted the moment Rachel opened the door and welcomed him with a hug. "Oh Stuart", she squeezed her son till his face was the same shade as his hair. "I've missed you so much; it's good to see yeh again". 2D hugged her back with what strength he had left before pulling away. "Oh look at yeh", she tutted, brushing his blue spikes to get a better look at his face. "It's not permanently damaged right? Your eyesight hasn't faltered in any way?"

"Mum I'm fine", he moaned irritably. "I can see just fine, Murdoc hadn't totally blinded me". "That remands me", she looked over his shoulder. "Where _are_ those friends of yours, this band you're involved in, your dad said they were coming with yeh?"

"Oh…they're next door mum", said 2D. "I wasn't sure if you wanted them over or not so I'm letting Tamiko take care of them for a while.

"Oh my", Rachel clicked her tongue. "Are you sure that was wise son? Isn't that bass player, that Murdoc Niccals?" (She seethed at mentioning that name; apparently she hadn't forgiven him for totaling his car into her son's face) "Isn't he a bit lecherous that one?"

"She can handle it mum", he reassured her. "Her dad's there so he won't pull any funny stuff around him". "Good", his mother relaxed a little. "Well, come inside. Your father's just setting up the table, the rest of the family will be here In20 minutes".

It felt strange stepping into that old house again. It was like he'd gotten into a time machine, set it back to his childhood years and…God this place brought back memories. This old house hadn't changed a bit, except for the carpeting but other than that it looked just as he remembered it. He almost expected to see a younger version of himself coming down the stairs, rubbing his forehead and asking his mum for medication.

"You can put your things upstairs in your old bedroom", his mum added when she saw him putting down the luggage. "If you don't mind sleeping there that is?"

"No problem", he smiled. It'll be great seeing his old room again, all the memories of him jumping on the bed and singing to the Clash…yep…good times.

- -

Noodle used quick button power to use the many different fighting combos to take down Venom, and she was winning too might I add. "Wow Noodle you're kicking this game", Russel was amazed. "You took down Venom on the first try without breaking a sweat!"

Noodle glowed at the praise as she made Spiderman give the grinning villain a taste of his own medicine. "Even that took me a long time to finish", whistled Tamiko when Venom's life force went down to zero. "You're good Noodle, just like 2D said".

The gang was in her living room hovering over the computer like sharks while Murdoc, right behind Tamiko hovered over her backside. "Uh Murdoc", she clicked her tongue when his hand was mere inches away (Though she was watching the game she sensed the Satanist doing something perverted as though having a spidey sense of her own) "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dad's in the other room keeping an eye on you so I'd be careful where I put that hand".

Murdoc growled and withdrew his hand as though a force field had impenetrate it. That was the downside to this whole arrangement. He and the others didn't have to go to Face Ache's bloody reunion which was two days long, but this wasn't any better either. He couldn't even touch her let alone look at her funny, not with her dad around. And Tamiko was a fine looking young lady too. A tall girl, seventeen years old, sort of spiked hair like 2D's only violet black, black T-shirt and low cut jeans, and eyes pooled in dark brown highlighted by light shade of eye shadow.

"Can't I do anything that doesn't involve Big Brother smacking me with a rolled up newspaper like a dog?" Whined Murdoc, his hands were twitching anxiously at her body's sweet curves.

Tamiko looked over from the video game seeing Murdoc looking helpless and smiled, loving that he was powerless against her father. "Well…you could play Spiderman", she suggested. "Noodle's almost done, or you could make us sandwiches while we're waiting for the movie to start".

They were planning to see Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, one that Noodle was dying to see. "No thank you", growled Murdoc with crossed arms. "I don't make sandwiches and I don't watch bloody movies about kids and magic mumbo jumbo".

"Suit yourself", shrugged Tamiko. With her head held high she went back to watch the game, with Murdoc fuming behind her back the whole way. _This chick's not gonna_ _make a monkey out of me_, thought Murdoc. _Daddy's not gonna spoil __**my**__ fun._

-

"_Stu…come out come out wherever you are"._

_Stu heard his calls but did not come out. There was no way he was leaving his hiding place. Paul though he was playing hide and seek but he was clearly hiding from him for a much different reason._

_Panting, wheezing from running so much, Stu curled up into a ball underneath the bed praying that Paul wouldn't find him. He did not want to play with him again, not this game. He knew what Paul was thinking the moment he stepped foot into this house and he didn't want to do it._

"_Come on boy it'll only take a second", his uncle's voice traveled upstairs. "You know I love you". His insides squirmed. Whenever he said that it made him feel…so…he couldn't describe it but it didn't feel right when he said it. When his parents would tell him they loved him he took it as a sign of protection, but when his uncle said it…he felt alone and the protected feeling was absent, replaced with insecurity and fear and he hated it._

"_I know you're in here". Stu nearly gasped. He was in here! He was in here! "You're under the bed aren't you?"_

_His shadow was right there, hand reaching for the covers…Stu closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. "No", he moaned. "Go away…go away…" tears were streaming down his cheek. "Please go away…."_

"Go away…go away…" 2D was clinging hard to the bed sheets and gasped. He'd been dreaming. He must've fallen asleep when he sat down on the old mattress unpacking his stuff because before he knew it, he was resting his eyes for a few minutes and dozed off. He winced as a headache triggered, inflicting pain on his damaged mind and he massaged it moaning. "Bloody…stupid migraine"

"About time you woke up", said a voice. "I was beginning to think you'd never get up and you coming all this way without giving your uncle a hug". 2D went rigid. He knew that voice. He knew who it was standing behind him but he hadn't admitted it to himself yet. He leapt up and jerked away when he made a move to help him up.

"Stay away from me", he snapped, pointing a shaky finger at him. "Don't even touch me!"

"Are you feeling okay son?" he asked casually, sounding so innocent like 2D was some ignorant child. "Are you feeling alright, no head troubles I hope?"

"Don't give me that", growled 2D. "I know what yeh did to me all those years ago you...you child molester!!!"

* * *

Yah...a cliffhanger and not a good one!!!XPPP Geez you think I would've made a better comeback with the death thing and all on My other story but oy...I needed to update I needed this to have another chapter so don't fear, the next chapter will have more conflict and will have 2D's relatives in it I promise. Cross my heart...

Oh yeah and Spiderman, I put that in there because we're going to see it and Venom'e my all time favorite villain, he ROCKS!!!!

Topher grace ROCKS MAN!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"What the bloody hell are you even doing here?" Was his first question, after accusing his uncle of the unimaginable?

Paul looked at him like he was crazy or something, as if getting insulted wasn't enough. "I came for the reunion of course". He scratched his spiked purple hair as he laughed. "Is this some kind of trick Stuart or are you just pulling my leg?"

"That's not what I meant Paul", snapped his nephew, gritting his teeth at him. "You come marching over here uninvited and expect me to welcome you with open arms?! What kind of fool do yeh take me for?!"

"Yeh know wot", Stu held up a hand right when Paul was about to speak. "Don't bother. You've caused me nothing but pain ever since I got here".

"I've missed yeh too Stuart", Paul said quietly over 2D's shaky breaths. "You always were happy teh see me yeh know". His eyes for a moment seemed a bit hollow (In general of course). Unlike 2D's eyes, his were very much blue like his younger brother's and _appeared_ innocent to the human eye.

"So…does that mean yeh won't forgive me then?"

"Huh?" 2D blinked stupidly, "F-forgive you?" Oh great, he just let his guard down.

"Yeah", Paul smiled. "Yeh know", he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. "For what I did to yeh back then…all the times that I…it was unnecessary and I should've been more careful around you - -"

2D jerked away from his uncle's touch in an attempt to console. "Why should I forgive you?" he demanded. "You've been molesting me since I was 12, in this _room_ mind you, why should I forgive _**you Paul?!!!**_"

"Because…" Paul sighed, rubbing those tired eyes of his. "I'm a much different man than I was before Stu…I have kids now…well at least _A_ kid, One of them ain't mine but a guest here in our humble abode, and I've been setting a good example for them as well as myself…I've changed Stu, honest…yeh gotta believe me this time".

Behind the shades, it was hard to tell whether he was lying or not, but 2D knew him too well to fall for a trick like that. "I wasn't born yesterday Paul", he snapped, smacking his hand away when he tried to touch him again. "I know what _'changing'_ mean for you; you're up to your old tricks again!"

"No Stu, no tricks I promise", his uncle insisted, putting on a good face. "It's doing well for me Stu, that's why I came up here…to tell you that I'm not doing it anymore. Now that I have a son of my own to take care of…you'd like him Stu-Pot, he's a good boy, just like you were when you were his age".

2D shook his head, resisting him. "How do I know you're not lying?" _'It wouldn't be the first time you'd lie to me yeh stinking bastard', _was what he really wanted to tell him. That'd wipe the smirk off his so called 'angelic' face.

It was then his hand finally made contact with his shoulder. "Stu…"

2D flinched, but didn't push away. He somehow lost the will to move. _Oh no…it's happening again….I'm losing my grip._

Tears were starting to come, tears which he had held back since youth…and hidden from everyone for a long time. "I'm sorry", his voice was in his ear. "I'm sorry for hurting you like this…it was wrong". Stu held back the tears, afraid to look at him, afraid of even speaking in case he might start crying again so he kept his mouth shut, along with the ability to feel. His uncle's touch was numb to him as ever, just like when he was little. "Yeh want to meet my son?" Paul asked, squeezing his shoulder again. "He's waiting for us downstairs, including your mum and dad; they're preparing dinner right now".

2D gulped. "Alright", he sighed resentfully, able to find his voice again, letting Paul lead him out his old room and down the stairs…with an arm around his shoulder…yep…this was definitely like old times alright. Once again he was letting Paul get away with it, just like before. Damn, why'd he have to give in so easily to him like this? He's weak that's why, just like Cousin Dave would keep telling him over and over again at recess. _'You're a bloody weakling __**Tosspot**__, a bloody_ _big fat weakling, just like you're no good father!' _And it always ended with Stu getting a fresh Indian burn on the arm afterwards once he took his lunch account away from him again. Then he'd come running home in shame, crying to his mother about bullies picking on him, and because of his promise, he made it up and told on other kids instead who ended up hating him for doing so because they got suspension for weeks, even expelled. It was half the reason why young Stu never had any friends that year…

"Gregory", Paul's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Son, could you come over here for a minute?"

They were downstairs now. Seconds later, a somewhat peaky tallish boy came running from the kitchen looking small yet frail and a little out of breath. "Yeah dad", he panted, leaning on his knees for support. "What is it?"

"Stu", Paul squeezed his shoulder again (2D squirmed unpleasantly inside). "I'd like yeh to meet my son, Gregory Pot. Gregory, this is Stuart, your cousin, he's the famous singer I was telling you about from that band Gorillaz kiddo, what do you think?"

"Oh", the boy named Gregory blushed like mad as he gave the singer a good look over. "Hi…um…you look taller in person". He was so shy…even more than 2D. "Hello", he coughed back in reply, trying not to stare at the kid's head which was incredibly round underneath that baseball cap. He was white as a sheet, more white than his shirt even, and his brown eyes were surrounded in a dark mask like a raccoon, and black pants which seemed too tight for him, but looked as though he didn't mind the tightness that much. Not to mention his hands were covered in brown garden gloves…how odd indeed.

"Um dad", Gregory recovered from his shy state. "Uncle David says it's time for dinner".

The feast began.

- - -

2D looked around the table, observing the guests with unusual interest. "Uh dad…I thought you said this was a family reunion".

"It is Stu-Pot".

"Then _why_", scowled 2D, "Are only 2 members present?"

So far, all he could see was his mum, dad, uncle Paul, cousin Gregory, and some black kid he never met or seen before, sitting a the table like all's well in a table of fourteen seats like merry, merry kings.

David caught on to his son's expression and coughed. "Well son…I was going to explain it to you on the phone earlier but you hung up so I might as well tell you now since you're here and awake, as you know… your mum's family hadn't exactly been warming up to me since I married her so you knew they weren't going to come, except for Dillon and Hillary but they're expecting a slight delay till tomorrow in the flight….The rest of the Pots couldn't make it this time…so…our little get together will be a little short this year but…at least you're here Stu, that's all that counts".

"What about me?" Gregory piped.

"Of course you too Gregory", smiled David and the boy beamed through his mask proudly. "How's your remission coming?"

"Oh…it's going fine", said Gregory, scooping a mouthful of lettuce into his mouth. "The doctor told me I need five years till I'm completely cured; I've only done three months and 2 years so I have a long way to go".

"He has cancer?" 2D hissed under his breath to David, passing the salad over to his mother. "Oh aye", he nodded darkly. "He had it since Paul adopted him three years ago…poor lad, he nearly didn't stand a chance and that chemotherapy cost him so much money…but you know your uncle, he wanted to help the boy get better so he stood by his side till he got better…and he did".

"Yep, that I did David", agreed Paul, listening to the conversation, giving his son a good pat on the shoulder, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Gregory here…nope, I don't even let him out of my sight when he takes the trash out".

The boy sitting beside Gregory shifted a little in his seat while 2D couldn't help but secretly shudder. He watches his son take out the trash? That's creepy. He was starting to wonder if he really did change, or if he was just putting on an act like he did before…or maybe…

"Uh, who's your friend there Greg?" he asked, trying not to look at the close contact between Paul and his son. Gregory blinked. "Oh, this is Michael, my friend from next door; he came with me to see my family reunion huh Mike?"

The boy called Mike merely shrugged with a slow sigh, more interested in his plate rather than his friend right now. "He's…a little shy right now", Greg laughed nervously, shifting his eyes in a peculiar manner. "He's not used to strangers, especially people who're from famous rock bands like 2D here, right Mike?"

"Whatever", intoned his strange companion, getting unusually picky with his bread?

"By the way 2D", Gregory suddenly changed the subject. "What's it like being in a rock band, is it exciting like really cool and stuff?"

"Uh...it is", he said, giving a weak smile at Gregory's countennance. "Um...we get to work at a recording studio and...rehearse and...sing with this really amazing guitarrist named Noodle, who's Japanese, and..."

Gregory's friend suddenly shot up from his seat. "I'm so sick of people talking about sex!"

"Huh?" 2D along with everyone else stopped eating and gaped at him stupidly from his beserk announcement. Where did that come from?

"I am so sick of people talking about sex", he said again, growing louder at the second. "All I hear you people talk is 'sex this', 'sex that', sex, sex, sex, like I really care what your vagina or the penis looks like, or whether you get a stinking orgasm when you thrust like a mad ape, its DISGUSTING!"

"Michael", Gregory hissed pulling on his arm. "Shut up, you're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Oh like I give a damn anymore", he snapped, pulling away from his friend's grip. "Like your father doesn't have enough experience -!"

"Young man", David's tone was even with the boy's hot temper. "Either you calm down or..."

"Oh save it old man I'm going to my room alright", snapped Michael, throwing what looked like a dirty look at Paul before storming out. "And don't come after me you Mother-!"

Rachel immediately went over and covered Gregory's ears before the dirty swear was fully enhanced, followed by a loud slam to the door upstairs. The impact shook the entire room afterwards, then an eerie silence.

Everyone, except for Paul, had their mouths hanging open in shock from what had just happened. "Um..." Gregory pulled away from Rachel's hands looking unusually freaked out. "Whatever he said, he didn't mean it Uncle David, honest!"

"Could I see you and your father for a moment", said David, a slight frown crossing his face. "I need to speak with you _now_".

With a tremble, Gregory nodded and slowly jumped down from his chair, Paul following him a second later with David closing the door behind them, both looking anxious about something from what 2D could see.

That kid didn't just go ballistic for nothing.

And...what was that look that kid gave Paul before he left...was it..._hatred_...or _fear_ he saw in his eyes?

Either way...2D knew too well that it was not coincidence...Paul was hiding something...

* * *

_EH...this is a way of making up to you guys for freaking you out earlier...yeah it sucked...I don't blame you for thinking it does I hadn't updated in a while...Michael looked pretty upset for some reason did you see that...and why was Gregory so anxious I wonder? (Ponders in mock thought)...well while you figure it out I'm going to figure why the hell the other family members hadn't shown up yet so I can give them a piece of my mind...lol, just kidding...see you next chapter, the next one will have Murdoc and the gang because I miss them, more Noodle coming up along with some more flashbacks!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz

And judging by those less than two reviews nobody liked the chapter I wrote, can't blame you since it didn't make one bit of sense! Next time I should just do what I did with the other three chapters; just let it come to me rather then letting _me _come to _it_.

Now _this _should've been the chapter to post. Call it Chapter five rewrite and get it over with. The family members will show up by the time chapter six starts and believe me, there is a _reason_ why they're late.

And If you already read and reviewed it, can you please PM me if you liked it better, or flame it whatever, your choice…either way hopefully I'll get some attention for the rewrite XP

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

* * *

"_You ever had sex Stu?"_

_Stu squirmed in his seat. "…No"_

"_I figured as much", Dave teased and gave him a rough nudge on the shoulder. "You're too much of a sissy to shag a __**real **__girl". "What about his uncle?" Carl jeered, grinning unpleasantly. "Saw them holding hands earlier"._

"_Hey shove off", Dave snapped, pushing his friend away. "You don't know anyfing about Fusspot". Stu was holding his temple. "Uh…my mum's calling me". He stood up from the bench. "I-I better go"._

"_Yeah well your uncle's a perv anyway", Carl muttered the moment his back was turned, "Wouldn't stop looking at my little brother"._

"_Stuart", Rachel called from the car, "Time for school!"_

"_See yeh after school Fusspot". Dave hissed before his little cousin entered the car. "It was nice not knowing yeh"._

"_Mum..." Stuart was buckling his seatbelt. "'ow come Dave hates me so much?"_

"_Oh, he doesn't hate you Stuart", Rachel said, checking the rearview mirror. "He never picks on you at school or anything does he?" _

"_No…" Stu said slowly, touching his arm and wincing from the old scars in the past. '__**I Promised Paul I wouldn't'**_

"_And what about that little friend of his, Carl, he doesn't pick on you either does he?"_

"_No…" Stu felt his heart sink at the lie. "Is…Uncle Paul going to…pick me and Dave up after school?"_

"_Yes Stu", sighed Rachel, starting the car. "I have work later today. I need to keep paying for your meds love. You want your headaches to go away at night don't you?"_

"_Yes…" moaned the boy, shrinking in his seat. "It's just…I hate riding with Dave". That was half the truth. "He keeps pulling my hair and calling me Gay face"._

_He could almost feel those cold hands moving up and down his chest from that fearful reminder. …Almost as if he was in the car __**with **__him._

"_Mum…can't I ride with someone else please?" Stuart kept begging, but his mum didn't seem to hear him. She was far too busy driving, and his mouth remained closed while his mind kept screaming it over and over again. '__**Please**__…__**let me ride with someone else…Please…?'**_

- - -

2D sighed. He'd just changed into his pajamas (Blue, like his hair) and was ready for bed…to sleep in a bed he grew up in during childhood. _"This'll be our little secret okay?"_

Tears filmed his eyes and angrily scratched his forehead, "Stupid past". He rubbed the tears away. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Earlier, he had said goodnight to his parents, his cousin who only nodded in reply. He was in too much tears to speak since he and Mike got punished. His friend was to be sent home first thing tomorrow before the relatives were to arrive not that he cared. Mike practically screamed it out and stayed locked up in his room forever.

Paul eventually came over, after cleaning up the table and said goodnight as well and even offered a high five which 2D left him hanging…not even a hug.

"Dad", Gregory poked his head in from the hallway, red in the eyes. "I-I'm ready for b-b-bed now".

"Okay son", Paul smiled, waving at him. "I'll be up in a minute to read you a story".

The 12 year old nodded but didn't return his smile. Instead he shielded his face and ducked his face back inside as though ashamed to look at him, and locked the door.

"I better go take care of him", Paul said, starting to follow Gregory. "He gets nightmares often if I'm not there to protect him".

"Liar", 2D murmured under his breath when he turned away. "I'm sorry Stu", Paul gave him that deceitful smile. "I didn't quite catch that, did you say something?"

They were alone in the living room so 2D finally had a chance to speak his mind, after waiting so damn long to tell him off at the dining room.

"You're hurting those boys again aren't you Paul?"

He said it soft, but knew Paul had heard him. "That boy obviously wasn't screaming about sex for no bloody reason so you must've done somefink to him".

"And Gregory…" He seethed, looking at him in the eye now. "…he looked like he was covering for you, in order to protect his dear father from getting into trouble, or else back to the orphanage if he snitches eh? Isn't that right Paul?"

The way 2D cooked up that theory seemed to be working. A slight twitch in his brow told him that Paul was nervous and knew he got him. "If I find out you're been hurting those boys…" Warned 2D, jabbing him on the shoulder, "The same way you've hurt me I'll- -"

"You'll what Stu?" Paul raised his eyebrows coolly, "Tell your father?"

The singer felt stabbed by the crispy ice tone and felt himself shrinking. "David loves me well enough to know not to take some whiny brat's side, especially when he has the brain of an adolescent child".

"You take that back", snapped 2D, but tears were getting the better of him. He knew damn well his uncle was taking a shot at him. "I'm not stupid Paul".

But he felt himself crumbling in front of him, like old ruins. "I'm _not_".

Paul laughed. "Yes…" he cupped 2D's face in his hands, nearly squishing him. "You were a stupid child then Stu…and you're an idiot now for thinking you can stand up to me, with no proof at all that I'd done anything to them".

"Besides", he added, nearly circling his thumb around his nephew's eyelids. "You were such easy prey…"

2D shoved away from him, nearly spitting at him like a cat. "You're sick Paul". He backed away. "You're a terrible man, and you should be locked up for doing it…"

"You…would do that?" His uncle nearly laughed at the idea. "Who would believe you, my brother?"

"Don't make me laugh", he sneered, starting up the stairs. "For your information I am _not _in love with Gregory. I took care of him when he was sick, I adopted him, and I _gave_ him a home…what's so terrible about that Stu?"

2D growled, doglike. Through his tears he knew Paul was trying to egg him on…and it was working. "I'm not a Pedophile Stu". He smirked, rapping on the door to Gregory's room. "And there's _no _way you can prove it".

'_Not if I can help it'_, the boy inside him screamed the moment he disappeared inside. _'I just have to catch him in the act somehow…'_

And…something bit him. He got an idea. Deep within that damaged mind he actually got an idea.

"Mum", he shouted downstairs. "Can I use the phone to call someone please?"

"Okay Stu, but be quick, light's out in ten minutes!"

"It'll just be quick". He muttered, dialing Murdoc's phone number. Good. It was ringing.

"_Who the bloody hell's calling me at this hour?"_

"Hello Murdoc?" 2D said quickly, praying he wouldn't hang up. "Listen, are yeh doing any fink tomorrow?"

"_Maybe..."_

"Muds, I have a favor teh ask you", 2D said glancing up at the door nervously. "You can bring Tamiko if yeh do this little itsy bitsy favor for me…"

Murdoc paused. "_I'm listening…"_ If it had anything to do with a girl, Devil boy was in.

2D began to tell him his plan. "Do yeh think you can bring Noodle over for a play date…"

* * *

_oooh...sounds like 2D's got a plan!! What could it be??? Find out next time cause I'm wiped XPP_ THIS TIME, his relatives will come like his Uncle Chester and Aunt Teresa cause they're Hillary's parents and such, but you'll see what he's got cooked up!!! 


End file.
